Yahiro&Megumi story
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: Sorry, don't know title for this My little continue on what happend in the last S.A. episode with Yahiro and Megumi. I watch/read both, Anime and Manga. And this is based on the anime. Don't know if rating is right or grammar correctly


"_Um… Thank you" she said_

"_You're welcome" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulders and bent for over_

"_Yahiro, lend me your bike!" Tadashi yelled as he crossed by on Yahiro's bike_

"_You should at least be wary of the atmosphere" Yahiro turned around and yelled at Tadashi._

"_How noisy!"_

She will never forget that moment. She could hate Tadashi only because he ruined her first kiss.

"MEGUMI" Megumi waked up of her day dreams. Akira was in front of her. Megumi was with Akira and Hikari in the greenhouse. The guys we're still not here.

"Where were you with your thoughts?"

If Megumi said that she was thinking about Yahiro almost kissed her Akira would kill Yahiro.

'Nowhere, Just day-dreaming' she showed her erase board.

"About who?" Hikari asked. "Not that I should care but I want to know who you like before Takashima founds out"

'No one' Megumi hold her erase board for her head.

"Don't lie Megumi" Kei walked in with Ryuu, Jun and Tadashi behind him. "Besides, number two, I already know who Megumi like."

_Wait what? _Megumi thought. _Jun and Ryuu promised me not to tell anyone I was on a date with Yahiro once and Tadashi is to stupid to know Yahiro wanted to kiss me._

"Hello everybody" Sakura's happy voice sounded as the door opened and she jumped into Jun

Everyone noticed that Sakura was alone.

_Where's Yahiro? _Megumi thought. She wanted to see the guy so much…_ Why is Sakura alone…? Does… Does he avoids me?? Didn't he really wanted to kiss me?_

"Where is Yahiro?" Kei asked. Everyone looked at Sakura who let go of Jun.

"He didn't to want to come" she said.

_So he is avoiding me…_

"Strange" Kei said. "Normal he would do anything to see Aki… Us."

"Well he did gave something to give to me for Megumi…" she took a piece of paper out of her back. "But nothing for Akira or anyone else"

Ryuu, Jun and Akira immediately wanted to have the letter from Yahiro to Megumi and tried to take it from Sakura.

"Why did Yahiro write a letter to Megumi-chan?" Hikari asked Kei as they looked how Sakura ran away from Ryuu, Jun and Akira.

"I really don't know." Kei said. "And to see Megumi's face, she doesn't know it either"

Megumi eyes were open and her mount was a little bit open to.

_Why did he write me a letter? Why didn't he just came her to crush me down__…?_

"Akira, Jun, Ryuu, Stop chasing Sakura!" Tadashi said. Immediately they stopped and Tadashi took the paper out of Sakura hands and gave it to Megumi. "It's for Megumi so you don't have to know what is in it, unless she wants you to know" He nodded at Megumi who took her bag, erase board and the letter.

'Thanks, Tadashi' she wrote quickly and she went outside.

"Megumi-chan" Akira said and she wanted to chase her but Tadashi stopped her.

"You three, should all know, that Megumi isn't a little child" he said.

"You know why Megumi-chan got a letter from Yahiro-kun, right Tadashi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"WHAT?" Akira yelled. "YOU KNOW WHY?"

Tadashi sighed… He just know he had to tell them...

Outside Megumi went to a silence place and placed herself on the ground. She just looked at the letter in her hands…

_Do I want to read it__…? Who know what's written on this paper… I will never know if I don't read it right… _She took a deep breath and opened the letter.

-Yamamoto, Megumi,

Sorry to say it this way. But I want you to stay away from me. It's the best for you.

-Saiga, Yahiro.

_Wait what?_ Megumi read the letter again. _Stay away from him? It's the best for me? _Megumi sighed and pulled her knees against her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"Yahiro, baka" she said and she placed her head down while tears felled down her face

"Megumi-chan?" Tadashi stood next to her. "Everything alright?" Megumi look up seeing Tadashi with different scars.

"I can say the same about you, they got you badly right?"

Tadashi nodded and sat next to Megumi on the grass.

"Can I read it?" Tadashi asked as he looked at the letter. "Because, If I just, you know, not interrupted… Yahiro would have kissed you… I feel bad"

"Yeah, you can read it" Megumi gave Tadashi the letter who read it. After he's done he didn't say anything for a while.

"You must know… Jun and Ryuu told about the date between you and Yahiro. And the reason why you went on that date with them… Akira just was so quiet it was scary."

"Yahiro really care about Akira. So much he make himself the bad guy. He wouldn't do anything to make Akira unhappy, even that means she hates him."

"You was afraid he would do anything to me or Akira if he noticed that we we're dating right"

"Yeah." Megumi said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. You never had to… And now… You're hurt because you wanted us to be happy. I wish I could make you back happy. I feel so bad for you"

'It's going to be alright' Megumi wrote on her erase board. 'I'm going to focus only at my singing career right now, don't worry about me, I will be alright.'

"Are you sure?" Tadashi asked.

"No" Megumi said and she started to cry.

"Megumi-chan…" Tadashi said and he started to hug her.

"Yahiro-sama, you have visitors" A servant said.

"Who is it?" Yahiro asked.

"LET US TROW!" Akira voice yelled and she went inside with Tadashi, Sakura, Kei and Hikari.

Yahiro sighed. "I'm busy, Can't you come back another time"

"HOW CAN YOU USE MEGUMI LIKE THIS?" Akira shouted.

"Akira-chan, Just be calm." Hikari said. "Sorry I will take her away." She took Akira's arm and tried to pull her outside.

"LET GO OF ME HIKARI!!! I WILL KILL HIM FOR MAKING MEGUMI HURT!"

_For making Megumi hurt? _Yahiro thought. _That was something I didn't wanted to happen…_

When Hikari and Akira were away Sakura started to talk.

"Yahiro, what's going on? Megumi won't say a thing and she don't stop crying."

Yahiro didn't looked at his guests.

"Yahiro" Tadashi said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Yahiro mumbled.

"What if I didn't interrupt you and Megumi, What if you did kiss her? What would you do now?"

"I would say the same as I say now to her."

"To stay away from you? Because it's for her own sake?" Kei said. "Yahiro, if you didn't acted this stupid with Akira-chan you two still would be good friends. You lost Akira. Do you want to lose Megumi to?"

"Kei," Yahiro said. "You know me better then anyone else… You know it's the best for Megumi to stay away from me"

"You know Yahiro." Sakura said. "The problem with you is not that you don't care about other people. It's that you do care about them! You did everything to keep Akira happy… She asked you to stay away from her and you did it. And…." Sakura said and she looked at Tadashi. "When Tadashi got beaten by me… You care for him and say he should talk about Akira. Thanks to you, Tadashi and Akira-chan are a couple. I know for sure Akira-chan will always thank you for that."

"Sakura-chan…" Yahiro said. "What's your point?"

"Her point is that you should care something more about yourself" Kei said. "When I see you here with all those papers on your desk, I see me… Before I got awake. Yahiro, you have to live your life now when it's possible. Don't close your eyes for love, it's the best thing out there." Kei looked at his old friend. "Just think about it, we all know that Megumi loves you… But we don't know how much longer she will wait. Tadashi, Sakura, Let's go" Kei turned around and walked away. Sakura and Tadashi followed him.

"Yahiro-sama" the servant came in. "Are you all right?"

"Yes why?" Yahiro asked.

"Your parents wish to talk to you" Yahiro came out of his chair.

"Sure, I will go to them." Yahiro walked out of the door into the hallway. When he walked to the room his parents were he started to think… _Do I really care too much about other?. I didn't wanted Megumi to cry… Maybe Megumi was right. That I didn't had to play the bad guy… That I'm the good guy… Why do I realize me that know? And not before I wrote that stupid letter… _He opened the door. _Anyway, I'm to late... _Than he saw his parents with two others people… He recognized them as the famous Yamamoto´s, Megumi´s parents.

"Yahiro" his father started. "Please come in. I hope you remember Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto from some parties"

"Yeah, I do" Yahiro said. "It's a pleasure to see you again." And he made a little bow.

"He's perfect for our little Megumi-chan" Megumi's mother said happy.

_Wait? What? Perfect for…. Megumi-chan? _Yahiro looked at the woman.

"Son," His father started to talk again. "Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto have 2 children. The oldest of them is a girl and her parents are looking for the perfect man for her. They had to promises Megumi they wouldn't start unless she has a boyfriend before a certain date."

"That's right" Megumi's dad said. "And that date was two weeks ago"

_Two weeks ago. That was when we were in England._ Yahiro thought. _Why didn't she tell me this? _

"We don't want to force our Megumi-chan to anything but we're afraid that she never get herself a husband if we don't help her." Megumi's father followed. "We been to many people to find the perfect man for our daughter. We even think about Ryuu to be Megumi's husband but she said today that she would never marry Ryuu because he's like this big brother for her"

"When did she said that?" Yahiro asked.

"This morning. Actually, she would be here to but Ryuu told us Megumi wasn't able to come."

"We don't want to force you either to marry our daughter" Mrs. Yamamoto said. "But we just want to find the right guy for her. If you want. We can send her on a date with you…"

_A date with Megumi-chan? Mmm… not such a bad idea… _

"I would love to go on a date with her" Yahiro said.

"Great" Mr. Yamamoto said. "This Sunday she was about to go to the park. We can tell her that you are coming there to."

"I would love to, but can you not tell my name to her?"

Mr. Yamamoto looked at the guy.

"See sir, I already know your daughter…" Yahiro said. "Andwell… We've been kind of dating… But because I acted really stupid I hurt your daughter… I want this date with her to make it up to her. And asking… If she want to be mine…"

"O my god" Mrs. Yamamoto stood up and hugged Yahiro. "You really are perfect for my little Megumi-chan."

"Okay, we will not tell her it's you" Mr. Yamamoto said. "Mr. and Mrs. Saiga, Thanks for having us here. Hopefully, we will talk again about a marriage between our children in the future."

'A date?' Megumi wrote. 'With who? When?'

"Well Megumi-chan, you remembered that THE date was two weeks ago" Mrs. Yamamoto said. "So we started to find this perfect guy for you and we did find him. Ryuu told us you was going to the park this Sunday and we said him to come there to."

'Who is this guy? How do I recognize him?'

"Don't worry" Mr. Yamamoto said. "He will talk to you first so just do what you was about to do."

Megumi sighed… Her parents weren't about to tell her who her date would be.

'There are no plans for marriage right?'

"Not yet" Mr. Yamamoto said. "Maybe in a few years. We did this because we want you to be happy. But your mother and I have to go. Your mom is having a concert in France tomorrow so we have to leave right now" He hugged his daughter.

"We love you, Megumi-chan" Mrs. Yamamoto hugged her daughter. "When Jun comes home tell him we love him to and that were sorry we didn't see him"

'Okay, Love you to'

That Sunday Megumi was at the park where she first sang to Yahiro. She looked down and could imagine him right there looking at her when she started to sing…

_This would be my last song to you, Saiga Yahiro. After this. I'm moving on. _

She took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke"

Yahiro who was entering the park heard the song that he recognized immediately.

"Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni "

"Megumi-chan…" he said and he started to run, Following the voice

yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni

_If you sing this to say goodbye for me, Don't _Yahiro thought _Please till I'm with you Megumi-chan.. Say right to my eyes that you're done with me.. But not like this.. Do not say goodbye with this song_

"Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo  
itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni"

Finally, Yahiro saw Megumi. Her back was his way and she was at the same place she song the first time for him..

"Megumi-chan…" he said and he went closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana...." Megumi stopped in the middle of the line and noticed two arms were wrapped around her waist. Then she felt a head on her shoulder. And recognized. "Yahiro-kun! What are you doing?"

"Hugging you" he said.

"Please let go of me, I'm waiting for my date"

"Trying to move on?"

"Yahiro, You said to stay away from you. So I did. I'm about to move on with this guy my parents said he's nice. He can be here any second and if he sees me like this he would never date me."

"Sure he will, Besides, He's here already"

"He is?" Megumi looked around to see only couples and parent with children. "But there are only couples… And parents with their children"

"And you… and me… Maybe we should call you and me, us" Yahiro said.

"Yahiro, Your making no sense… And let me go already."

"No" Yahiro said and hugged Megumi ever tighter.

"And why not?" Megumi asked.

"Because I don't let you go again… Besides. I want you to be with the guy your parents want you to be with."

"he?" Megumi was really confused right now.

"A few days ago, My parents wanted to talk to me. They were together with your parents."

"But… Do you mean… You're the guy my parents like?"

"Yes" Yahiro said.

"And you said you wanted to come here?"  
"It felt like a second change I had to take." Yahiro said. He did let go of Megumi's waist and turned her around so her back was against the railing. He putted his hand both behind her on the railing so she couldn't escape. "But I only take this change, if you give me it" Yahiro said looking right into Megumi's eyes.

"Yahiro-kun…"Megumi closed her eyes to stop the tears that were coming into her eyes.

"Megumi-chan… please look at me…"

Megumi opened her eyes and begin to song farther softly. "…mahou wo kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no"

_Megumi-chan… _Yahiro looked at the girl he loves and wrapped his arms around her waist once again.

Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni

_Thank you Megumi-chan. For let me showing the real me and for still loving me…._

Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni

The song was ended and Megumi looked at Yahiro. She was so close to him…

"Yahiro-kun" she said not looking away

"Yes, Megumi-chan" Yahiro said. _Say it Megumi-chan.. Say it._

"I love you, Yahiro-kun" Megumi blushed but still didn't looked away.

_Thanks for saying it Megumi-chan. _"I love you to" and Yahiro bent to Megumi to press his lips on hers.

THE END


End file.
